Letters To No-one
by madmaddie109
Summary: The night Donnie lost April, he was told he had to keep April's death to himself, or he would become a dark reaper. But he can't keep the secret anymore, so he writes letters... to no one. But when he starts to get migraines, sick feelings, and the want to kill, he starts to suspect someone knows. "I knew I wouldn't keep my secret forever. The need to kill is strong. Help me."
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I started a new story. My creative juices want to flow.**

* * *

_Dear No-one,_

_It's getting harder to keep my secret. No one knows what happened that night, but someone's going to find out eventually. And when they do, I'll be gone. No, not dead, just gone._

_The night April died, the day I knew would happen eventually, I was promised something. The man that visited, to kill the crush of my life, saw me watching. I wasn't supposed to. And he said that since I saw what happened, I would have to keep April's death to myself or I would become a dark reaper._

_Now I know what you may be thinking. Dark reaper? Really? Well you see, they exist. So do light reapers. Dark reapers come and kill people so that they can't do bad things in the future. Light reapers try and stop them by putting gardian angels on the people, believing that person will make the right choice._

_I know I can't keep my secret forever, but-_

My thought was interrupted by a knocking at my lab door.

"Hey Donnie? Can you come out of that lab for once? Master Splinter's getting worried about you."

I sighed, but answered. "Leave me alone Mikey. I'm busy."

"Dude come on! We have pizza."

"I'm not hungry Mikey. Go away." It was true, I wasn't hungry, yet I hadn't been hungry for days. Oh, but I've had lots of headaches lately. Brain piercing, nausea inducing migraines that would leave me in bed for often days at a time. They would leave me dizzy, bedridden and throwing up for a long time; even pain medications wouldn't help. A painful throb ran through my skull, and I knew in a few minutes I would have to go to my room and lie down. I groaned a bit, and either Mikey has come back or he hasn't left, because he answered, sounding concerned.

"Uh, Donnie? You okay?"

"Yeah just starting to get a headache." I let out another groan as my headache got worse. "I just need to go lie down."

"Okay dude, just don't go in your room without a bucket. I don't want to clean up your puke." I walked out of my lab, holding my head in my hand as my headache got even more painful, when I noticed I felt nauseous and dizzy. Great, just great. I grabbed the waste basket from the bathroom, setting it down by my bed and turning off the light in my room.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! This is actually my favorite so far, but be warned; Donnie throws up a lot in this chapter.**

* * *

I was glad I grabbed the waste basket.

I hung my head over the side of my bed, instantly throwing up into the trashcan. I stopped throwing up for a second, hoping it wouldn't happen again, but it did, but this time with me throwing up something red. I couldn't see well, since I had turned the light off, but it looked a lot like blood.

My head throbed in intense pain as I sat up, but I stood up and turned on the light anyway. My worst fear was confirmed; it was blood.

I ran over to the waste basket, starting to puke again, but it soon subsided and I collapsed on my bed. It was in the middle of the night, so no one was up, but I called for Leo anyway. Even though it was almost midnight, he would probably hear me.

Leo ran in, noticing the thrown up blood in the trashcan, and came over and felt my forehead, just to make sure this wasn't just me being sick or something. My head hurt to bad to comprehend what was going on, so I just layed there while Leo called for Master Splinter. My head throbed, causing me to groan. I leened over the side of my bed again, puking out even more blood, knowing this was serious but felt to tired to worry about it. Master Splinter ran in the room noticing the blood in the trashcan and me still throwing up miserably. I finally stopped puking, and I pulled my blanket over my forehead after laying back down on the bed to shield my eyes from the light.

"Leonardo, what happened?"

"Well Donnie called for me, and when I ran in here, blood was in the trashcan, and then Donnie started to throw up more blood so I called you and, and-"

"Calm down Leonardo. Did you feel his forehead? Did he fell warm?" Leo nodded calmly at both questions, looking over at me. "Okay then. Can you go get me a thermometer, please?"

"Y-y-yes sensei." Leo ran out of the room, and Master Splinter walked over to me.

"Donatello, can you tell me how you feel?"

I groaned in response. "Oh my head hurts... feel sick to my stomach... oooooh... Head really hurts." Leo walked in with a thermometer in his hand, handing it to Splinter.

"Donatello, can you open your mouth for me?" I reluctantly opened my mouth just enough for a thermometer to slip through. It he beeped a few seconds later, and Master Splinter took it out of my mouth and looked at it.

"98.6. Perfectly normal. Just a migraine Leonardo."

"But he's puking up blood! That's not normal!"

Splinter sighed and looked at me thoughtfully. Then I noticed I felt weird, like I wanted to... I don't know, like I wanted to... kill something? Red glazed my vision and I tried blinking to make it go away. But it didn't. That... killing feeling got stronger, but after a few seconds it went away. But a new feeling washed over me. Nausea.

I puked into the bucket again, throwing up more blood into the trashcan. But I couldn't stop this time. I kept throwing up more and more blood, and after a few more minutes I started to get dizzy. My head throbed painfully as I wretched violently, still puking blood into the waste basket. 'Man this is shell,' I thought quietly. I finally stopped puking, and I set my head back down on my pillow, to tired to do anything else. My head still throbed violently, I was still really dizzy, and my throat hurt like shell from throwing up.

Splinter rested his hand on my forehead. "Fall asleep my son. Hopefully you will feel better in the morning." It didn't take me long to oblige, and I feel into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up, and seeing I want in my room I panicked a bit. But then I realized it was my lab. Why was I in here? I thought I want to sleep in my bed... My head throbed violently, causing me to groan. Leo walked into my lab, holding a plate of toast and a glass of ginger ale, and seeing I was awake smiled.

"Hey Donnie," he said softly. "How you feeling?" My head throbed painfully, along with me groaning again, and Leo smile turned into a frown. "I'm guessing not to good, huh?"

I rubbed my head a bit and sat up, which my head protested to with a throb, but I ignored it. "Yeah not to well, Leo." I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, and Leo must have picked up how I felt, because he sat a trashcan next to me. I instantly threw my head over the side of the cot I was laying on and started throwing up for the millionth time in twenty-four hours. I was still throwing up blood, I could tell, and Leo walked over to me, rubbing my shell soothingly. I finally stopped and looked up at Leo.

"Ugh, can't migraines just leave me alone?"

"Oh Donnie. Just fall asleep, and I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" I nodded my head yes and layed it back on my pillow falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up a little while later, and I felt like I was going to puke again. Throwing my head over the side of the cot, I threw up both bile and blood, and when I was done, I felt... cold. Well, more like freezing.

"Hey, Donnie."

"Oh my gosh Leo. You freaking scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Leo noticed me shivering, and he frowned at the sight. "Are you... cold Donnie? Do you feel okay?"

"I feel alright Leo, but I am a tad bit cold." I shivered violently. "Okay, make that freezing." Leo walked over and put his hand on my forehead. His warm hand made me feel hot instantly, and I pulled away slightly, but my head groaned at the sight movement, and I tried to relax. But soon enough I felt liquid crawling up my throat. I leaned over my cot again to puke, and this time it was horrible. Well, compared to the other times I threw up. My head pounded and throbed painfully, my throat felt like it was on fire, and my stomach roared, making me puke endlessly. I shivered violently, feeling colder by the minute, and I felt way to dizzy, since my stomach felt the need to get blood out of my system, even though I needed it to stay alive.

I continued to wretch all the blood in my stomach, which there must be an endless supply of. I finally stopped, shivering violently, even more dizzy than while I was puking, and I rested my head on my pillow. I felt a blanket being drapped over me, and looked up at the concerned face of Leo, who was standing off to the side looking at me.

"Hey, Donnie, can I take your temperature real quick? It shouldn't take to long."

"O-okay L-leo." Leo stuck a thermometer in my mouth, and when it beeped, he took it out of my mouth. His eyes widened at the reading, then looked at me, still shivering violently. He covered me in a few more blankets, calling out for Master Splinter. Splinter came in the room, looking thoughtfully at me, but quickly turned his gaze toward Leo.

"What is it, my son?"

"I-I checked Donnie's temperature, and-and-"

"And what, my son."

"Well, he didn't have a fever or anything, but his temperature was only 89.6!"


	4. Chapter 4

"...but his temperature was only 89.6!"

I fell asleep after that, but by the next hour, I was puking into the waste basket. Again. My head didn't hurt anymore, so the fact I was still puking the living daylights out of me I didn't know. After every time I threw up, it left a bloody taste in my mouth. I still was freezing; no wonder with how little body heat I was making. Leo was probably feeling worried. I, on the other hand, felt like crap.

I couldn't take this anymore. I got out a blank piece of notebook paper, and started writing.

_ Dear No-one,_

_The migraines I'm having are getting worse. I just recently had one, it was so bad this time that I started to puke blood. A little while later my temperature dropped, and it still is this way. I'm covered in blankets,and from what Leo told me, I look pale and sickly, almost as if I was dead..._

Wait a minute. Aren't dark reapers dead? The thought hit me as I was washed over with that killing feeling again. My sight was glazed with scarlet, and my heart beat fast. Leo had moved me back to my room earlier, so I grabbed the stress ball from my night stand and squeezed it hard, my fingernails digging into my palms. It ended soon, but I knew it would happen again if my hypothesis was correct...

"Hey Donnie, are you up to eating something?" My body answered for Leo, making me throw up blood for the, what was it, billionth time this morning. "Okay, I guess not then. How you feeling Donnie?"

"I'm fine, just cold. What's been going on without me?"

Leo took a good look at me, then sighed and answered. "Mostly the same, but we're all worried about you. You look like you've crawled back from the dead, Don." Dead. That word scared me. I had a feeling I'd be that word eventually...

"Geez Donnie, I've never seen you so pale. It's like you washed yourself in bleach." Leo felt my forehead, and he felt a bit too warm, since I was freezing my shell off. "Give me a minute Donnie, I'm getting a thermometer."

Leo came back a few seconds later, holding a thermometer, and instantly shoved it in my mouth. It beeped a few minutes later, and based on Leo's reaction, it was pretty bad. He showed it to me, but all it said was... a question mark? If I have a temperature that low, I'd be dying... Oh yeah. I'm turning into a dark reaper. But wait, didn't that guy say that I would only become a dark reaper if someone found out... someone must know... but who?

Leo walked out of the room and I assessed myself. Okay, so I've been puking blood, either a sign of a stomach problem, or the need to get blood out of my body... most likely the latter, if I'm dying. Freezing cold temperature... another sign of dying in some circumstances. My stomach roared, interrupting my thoughts, making me throw up again.

Leo and Master Splinter came into the room, and seeing me puke, Leo came over and rubbed my shell soothingly. I was done a few minutes later, panting heavily and feeling dizzy. Splinter walked over and helped me lay back down, but soon asked what I thought was happening. I didn't know how to answer, but before I opened my mouth to say something, I learned over the side of my bed and puked. I felt way to dizzy after a couple of minutes, but I kept throwing up all the blood in my stomach, making me groan and moan softly between puking. I couldn't stop, and since blood was the majority of the stuff in the waste basket, I assumed that I needed true help, but I just kept throwing up miserably.

I finally stopped and looked up at Master Splinter, but I felt to dizzy and tired from blood loss, so I just feel back down, falling unconscious. It was the most beautiful sleep in my entire life.

* * *

I woke up a little while later, still feeling really dizzy, but I felt the killing feeling come over me again, and I soon found myself squeezing my stress ball extremely hard, hurting my hands and fingers. It was soon over, but now I was sure of what was happening to me.

I was becoming a dark reaper.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear no-one,_

_I'm still puking all my blood and guts out, but I'm not cold anymore, which is a relief, since Leo was so freaking worried about me. I can't believe I'm turning into a dark reaper. No-one will fricking understand me if I start talking about all this dark reaper crap._

Wait, did I seriously just say that? Crap, I'm doomed if someone finds this...

I was in my lab, which Leo thought was a bad idea, but I didn't listen. He said not to die on him in here... too bad I pretty much already am. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Donnie, you hungry? We have pizza!" It was Mikey. I thought I could give eating a go, so I opened my lab door and walked out. Leo and Raph were fighting for the remote and Mikey was by the door, watching their fight escalate into a full on battle.

"Raph, just give me the remote!"

"No way fearless, you're just gonna turn on something stupid." I cleared my throat loudly, and they stopped fighting. "Oh, hi Donnie."

"Donnie are you sure you can eat?"

"I'll be fine Leo. But if I feel the need to puke my guts out I'll run to the bathroom."

"Alright, help yourself to the pizza in the kitchen. Just don't die on us." I was getting sick of that phrase. I walked into the kitchen, taking a piece of pizza and pouring me a glass of ginger ale. I walked out to see the battle for the remote turn into a full blown war. I sat down on the couch, eating my pizza slowly, but as soon as I took a bite, I wasn't hungry anymore. But I kept eating, mostly to give Leo confidence I could keep something down, but also because I hadn't eaten in two days. After I was done I just say there watching my brothers battle and sipping my ginger ale.

The fight stopped suddenly, causing me to look at them weirdly. That's weird, they never give up on a fight until someone wins... Oh great. Nausea. Just what I need. I ran to the bathroom, puking out all the pizza I had eaten, along with blood, and when I was done Leo walked into the bathroom.

"I had a feeling it would come back up eventually."

"Leo, I probably just ate too fast. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Leo, I'm fine." I stood up and looked in the mirror in front of me. I was really pale and sickly looking, just like Leo said, and my cheeks were sunken just a bit. My eyes were another worrying factor. Where they used to be a reddish brown, they were now full blown red, as if I'd put in colored contacts. The killing feeling washed over me, and I walked to the next hall to go to my room. I got there quickly, but Leo followed. I sat on my bed, squeezing the life out of my stress ball, while Leo stood in the doorway, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Leave me alone Leo."

"Donnie, are you okay?"

"I said leave me alone Leo."

"But are you oka-"

"I'm fine Leo! Leave me alone!" I started at Leo for a minute, still squeezing my stress ball, when red glazed my vision, making me even angrier that Leo wasn't leaving. "Get out of my room Leo."

"No Donnie. Something is wrong, and I'm not leaving until-" I didn't let him finish. I punched him in the face, making him tumble out the door into the hall, and closed my door shut before he could get up.

"Ow, Don. What was that for?" I didn't answer, afraid of the consequences if I did, but a new voice rang out in the hallway.

"Donatello, come out of your room this instant." Oh man, Master Splinter. I slowly opened the door a crack, squeezing my stress ball with as much force as when I fought the Shredder, frowning at the floor. "Donatello, look at me." I raised my head slightly.

"Why did you punch your brother?" I couldn't think of a good answer, so I just stood there, starting at the floor. My stress ball was probably about to pop, how hard I'm holding it.

"Why did you punch your brother, Donatello?"

"Cause he was annoying the crap out of me," I mumbled.

"Donatello, watch your language! Apologize to your brother!"

"I'm sorry Leo." I added a quick and quiet 'you smart alek' as Splinter and Leo walked away. Leo had his hand over his eye, so I guess that's where I punched him. I slammed the door and sat on my bed setting down my stress ball and grabbing my comforter. What was happening to me? Maybe I just need some air. I walked out of my room and into the sewers, breathing in and out slowly and deeply. I felt the need to kill, it was just so consuming.

A rat ran across the tunnel toward me, and before I realized it, I had it in my hand, breaking the rat's neck. I killed it. It was dead. I dropped it in surprise, backing up against the wall, and I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I killed something. Just who exactly knows about what happened to April?


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear No-one,_

_I'm not throwing up blood anymore, but I'm still the palest thing on the planet. I've started to have dreams of me killing people, and they scare me to no end. And at the end of all of all of them, I hear the words 'dark reapers are human'. I have no clue what that means, but I hope it's nothing bad. The need to kill is getting stronger every day. I soon won't be able to control it. I could kill innocent people, or even my brothers if I'm not careful._

"Hey Donnie, can you come out of your room for once? We have pizza!"

"Uh, Mikey go away!"

"What's got you so angry all of the sudden? You're like Raph times two these days."

"Go away Mikey! Just leave me alone you butt-hole!" I must have gotten through to him, because he walked away from the door, leaving me in peace. I just say there go a moment, squeezing my stress ball. I finally came out of my room, but to go to the bathroom, and I got there without problem. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I got I surprise. My skin was starting to turn a pale peach color. My eyes were still red, and I noticed that my shell was starting to fall apart. So that's what the 'dark reapers are human' crap was about.

Then I noticed my fingers. I didn't have three, I had five. Same thing with my toes. My face started to hurt, and I dropped to the floor in pain, clutching my head. It stopped as soon as it started, and I stood back up and looked into the mirror. I got another surprise. I had a human face. Instead of just slits for ears I had full human ears. My mask was loose around my face. I took off my mask and put it back on tighter, and realized that I needed to get to my room before anyone saw.

I walked quickly to my room, glad that no-one saw, but I was given the third surprise of the day. The same guy who killed April... was sitting on my bed.

"I told you if someone found out you'd become a dark reaper."

"How'd... how'd you get in here?"

"Oh, dark reapers have their ways. By the way, you might need clothes soon. Once that shell of yours falls off, you'll need something to cover yourself up with. Wait, I might have something..." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a purple t-shirt, some underwear, and a pair of jeans and threw them at me. "I hope you don't mind purple."

I just stood there in bewilderment, holding the outfit in my hands. "N-no. N-not at a-all."

"Well you're full of stutters today, aren't you? Oh by the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Jonathon Winslow. And you are?"

"I-I'm Donatello Hamato."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and once you become a full dark reaper, I'll be your boss. Well, goodbye!" He vanished into thin air, leaving a dumbfounded Donatello standing there.

"Hey Donnie, what's going on in there?" Oh no. Mikey.

"Um, nothing Mikey! Just taking to myself! Now leave me alone please!"

"No Donnie. I'm not going to stand here and watch you, while you be a mad, cranky, angry little outcast. I'm coming in bro, and you're not going to stop me." Mikey opened the door, and before I knew it, red glazed my vision, and I punched Mikey in the beak. He staggered back and I slammed the door before he could see me. I grabbed my stress ball and threw it across the room to calm my anger. I sat down on my bed, and looked at the door. I am going to be in so much trouble.

Pieces of my shell fell on my bed, and I noticed that it was already halfway gone. More pieces fell off, and I looked at my arms and noticed that they were only a few spots of green left on them. I figured I'll be a full human by the end of the day. I was still really pale, and my nails were black, which surprised me. Weren't they supposed to be clear?

"Donnie, why'd you do that?" Mikey's voice sounded a bit nasaly; I probably broke something how hard I punched. I didn't answer, because I couldn't think of a good excuse.

Then noticed that the rest of my shell fell off, and my arms had no more green on them, just light freckles, and I felt the back of my head and noticed brown hair had grown to my shoulders. I grabbed a rubber band, and tied my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face. Then I remembered I needed to put on clothes. I grabbed the outfit Jonathon gave me, and quickly put it on to avoid embarrassment. I still had my mask on, and it was starting to bother me, so I took it off and tied it on my wrist. Then I noticed how blurred my vision was up close. I probably need glasses. I had reading glasses on my desk... they would have to do for now. I grabbed them and put them on, but I had to adjust them for my face. Perfect fit. Then I noticed my feet were bare. I didn't have any shoes... how am I going to cover my feet? I'll deal with it.

"Donnie open this door right now!" Great, Leo.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to open this door!" Leo shoved the door open, and stared at me in shock. He still had a black eye from when I punched him, so the one eye he was able to open widened. I grabbed my bo staff from the corner of the room and stormed out, leaving a bewildered Leo behind me. I ran into the sewers, and when I got to the first man hole cover, I opened it and leaped out into the open.

"Well nice to know you're full human, and dark reaper."

"I guess you're my boss now Jonathon. What's my first order?"

"Well first you're going to need a blade of some sort to kill people off. I see you already have a weapon?" I flipped the blade out of my bo. "Well, we may need to upgrade it. Here, give it to me." He turned the blade of my bo into a long curved scythe, took the fabric of of the staff, and made the bo shorter. "There. Perfect. Now come on, there's people to kill." He handed me my new staff- I mean scythe- and I smiled a sharp toothed smile. No more family, no more friends, just the need to kill and the love of doing it remained. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

I enjoyed being a reaper. Oh how I enjoyed it. And I had also become a good friend to Jonathon. We had been doing everything together since that day I left; we laughed together, we talked together, we even got our ears pierced being in the same room. But tonight, I was doing my first kill by myself.

He had told me that since I was a dark reaper, my scythe was acually an ammulet, that I could turn into a scythe. Very handy when you thought about it. But it did more than that. Lots more.

I was too kill a girl named Irma tonight, and I hoped that I would do it right. I had cornered her in an ally; I had her in the palm of my hand.

"So, Irma is it? We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which do you choose?"

"Uh... the easy way?"

"Wrong answer." I turned my ammulet into my scythe and charged. She didn't move at all, she just stood there. I took my chance and slashed her throat, then her stomach. Blood flowed out of her mouth as she fell to the ground. Just to make sure she was dead, I slashed her forehead. If she wasn't dead she would be dead soon.

Jonathan appeared, scaring the crap out of me, and walked toward me.

"Well done Donatello, well done! You're first kill and you did it with zeal. Now I must ask you, how did it feel to kill a human being?"

"It felt... different. But it was fun."

"Yay, you enjoyed it! Most people do their first time. Now we must leave. We don't want the cops catching us do we?" We walked down the street to the apartment we shared, and quickly walked in and shut the door. I fell on the couch, grabbing the new pair of glasses Jonathon got me off the coffee table and picked up the book I was reading. I took my hair out of my ponytail, letting it fall against my shoulders.

"Really? You're reading a book? Come on! You had your first kill tonight! We need to celebrate!"

"With what? I don't drink, unlike you. I don't smoke, unlike you. And I've never really celebrated for anything."

"Oh come on, have a drink. A bottle of beer ain't gonna hurt ya. We're already dead."

"Uh, no. I may be dead, but I am still sixteen. But I'll take a chore if you have any."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly dizzy from the night before, but refreshed. I took a look at Jonathon, who was still conked out on the couch, then realizing I was on the floor, chuckled just a bit. Man, last night was fun. Jonathon woke up groaning, and seeing me on the floor started looking a bit guilty.

"Don't worry, bro. I can sleep on anything."

"So did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah. I've never had that much fun. I'm a bit dizzy though."

"Me too. Hmm, you wanna watch tv? I'm sure the news is on."

"Sure, why not." I groaned a bit as I stood up to sit on the couch, but I couldn't sit down because Jonathon was still laying down.

"Hey, move your butt. I can't sit down with you taking up the entire couch." He sat up and moved over, then grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

_"Last night, an innocent sixteen year old girl was murdered at around one o'clock am. No one knows who did the crime, but a boy that sounded around sixteen found her in an alley way by Central Park. He said he was walking home from a friends house when he saw the girl."_

_"_Wow. Your first kill and you didn't get caught. Impressive for a first timer."

"I'm surprised I pulled it off myself."

"I bet you are dude. I bet you are."

I sighed and looked at Jonathon. "My brothers are probably looking for me. I don't know what I'm going to say to them when they finally run into me."

"Dude, relax. They're not going to cross paths with you anytime soon." Awkward silence filed the room before Jonathon spoke again. "Come on. Let's get out of this apartment. I'm bored."

"I guess we can go do something. What do ya want to do?"

"Um... I don't know. Oh, let's go to the new arcade in town! They have the best games in New York!"

"Sure, why not." We walked down to the arcade, but I noticed that I didn't put my hair up before we left. Eh, I'll deal with it. It's feels nice to have it down for once.

We were barely at the parking lot, when we noticed that somebody had robbed the arcade. I didn't really care, but then I noticed my brothers fighting them. They had their weapons out, but because of the trench coats they had on, nothing gave them away. They looked in me and Jonathon's direction, and I turned away quickly, avoiding their gazes.

"Those your brothers?"

I nodded lightly, turning to see Jonathon's face.

"Well they're very good fighters. If they can fight like that, I'd like to see you do that. It's very impressive."

"Oh, I've never been as good as my brothers. They were big butt-heads anyway. But mostly Raph. He was a big hot head." I noticed my brothers had won, and they started to walk our direction. "Come on, let's leave. I don't want them to know why I ran off. Or why I'm human."

Jonathon and I walked away quickly, me constantly looking back at my brothers with a scowl on my face. They kept walking our direction, and I kept my head down, fingering my ammulet nervously. My ammulet glowed a bright orange, showing I was getting anxious, and I noticed Jonathon's was a bright orange too. I guess he didn't want to be caught either. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants and started to walk faster, and luckily my brothers stopped following me and Jonathon. They had turned into an alley way.

"Good. Wet lost them."

"I don't see why you don't want your brothers to know. Being a dark reaper can be a good thing! Sure, some people don't respect us, but maybe your brothers will."

"Hah! I seriously doubt it." Some silence passed before I decided to speak up. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

When we got home, I plopped down on the couch and picked up a book. I honestly wanted to go to bed, which surprised me, considering I hadn't been tired since I left my brothers, but I didn't want to show weakness to Jonathon. He was the only friend I had now that I was dark reaper, and I didn't want to lose him.

"Hey Donnie?" Jonathon asked, knocking me out of oblivion.

"Wha? Oh, what's up man?" I asked before yawning. Jonathon looked at me surprised, then continued.

"Well, um, are you alright? You look like, I don't know, just... tired."

"I'm alright. That's all I am - tired. I'll be fine."

"Alright..." He said, looking at me concerned. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Okay. Maybe I will. But as I said; I'm fine."

"Whatever you say."


End file.
